The Pursuit of Happily Ever After
by anzafire
Summary: / "...I know you love me, Eugene. You know I love you, too...but I have to do this. It's what's best for my people." / The story of Rapunzel's first official journey as the Princess of Corona. Eugene/Rapunzel


This is the story of how I lost the love of my life.

Well, not exactly. See, the story isn't really about me. It's about the love of my life...or, she was until I lost her...but it's the losing part that's really the intricate part of the story, and it's a complicated story at that—

But I'm getting side tracked. The point is that yes, this is a love story. It's about a sinner-turned-saint. It's about finding oneself. It's about believing in your dreams...

...Only to have them hopelessly squandered.

But, enough about me. Let's talk about her. Let's talk about us. Or the delusion of us that I built up in my head only to have it torn down like an abandoned—

Now I'm being dramatic again. Sometimes I wonder who the girl is in our relationship, or lack there of...

In order to know how I lost who I thought was the love of my life, I suppose you should know how we found each other in the first place. Actually, you already know that part of the story. It's the moving from the awkward 'hey, King and Queen of the palace I've recently robbed and broken out of, I've found your daughter who was kidnapped and locked away in a tower for eighteen years and I cut off her magical hair, forcing her to put an end do her evil guardian's life' phase and into the even more awkward, 'oh, now this girl has two loving parents to attempt to build a relationship with and all the splendor in the world and I'm still a wanted felon in approximately thirteen kingdoms and colonies' phase that you need to know about.

Yeah, that looks like a good place to start.

* * *

Sunlight pooled through the crack in the royal purple curtains that cloaked a stained-glass window. Rapunzel always woke with the sun, likely a side effect of being infused with the star at birth. Typically, she was bouncing out of bed, even when there was nothing to look forward to but a day of cleaning, reading, candle-making and the like. Days when the most entrancing part of the day was the possibility of a confused robin attempting to make a home in the rafters through her open window. She'd quickly set the bird straight, but not before making friends with it.

Now, she had everything to look forward to. She could do anything and go anywhere she wanted — within reason of course, and the royal guard had to be with her, naturally, the King and Queen didn't want their daughter kidnapped again.

Yet, as the beam through the sun-shaped window hit her face, Rapunzel was less than motivated to scamper out of her lavish bed anytime soon. It was literally fit for a princess, so she could have used the excuse that she was much too comfortable to step out of her sleeping place, but she knew there was a deeper reason.

And when the first days of being in her new home turned into her first weeks, others had taken notice of her dampened spirit. The King and Queen had called her in for an intervention the night previous, stating they were always there for her, to lay her requests on, to complain at, or simply as a listening ear. She had thanked them kindly for their words, for it truly was a blessing to know that they would put her first in their lives.

But she was quite certain that was part of the problem.

Building up a loving, trusting relationship with her natural parents was going to take time, and they all knew it. Their meetings were strained, their dinners were awkward, and outings were a struggle, as Rapunzel had no concept of what it meant to be a princess in the public eye. Her posture was a nightmare, the clothing was outrageous, the shoes...she couldn't bare to think of the shoes, the people were far to respectful, and she was never sure on the etiquette of proper spoon-holding, or curtseying or anything of the sort.

However, the worst part about the entire situation wasn't the mixed feelings about interacting with her mother and father. It wasn't the fact that the cook used too much salt and she had to choke down every meal with a squeamish gulp, especially when the King attempted conversation. It wasn't the stuffy atmosphere or communication errors.

The worst part was that she couldn't pick out the reason why she was confused, why she was feeling a hazy shade of blue. She couldn't express the heart of her issue, because she couldn't pinpoint it. That was what Rapunzel truly felt upset about.

Yet, she rolled over, pulling the blankets back and smoothing them down, even though the maids would likely come in and strip her bed, replacing her sheets with fresh ones. She felt the practice of completely remaking the bed every day was unnecessary, but she had opinions on many of the castle routines that she felt were best kept between herself and Pascal. Or maybe Eugene, on the rare occasion she actually saw the former thief.

Perhaps the lack of her Flynn Rider was also causing her inner turmoil simmer.

Since arriving at the castle, the not-couple had fewer than one or two interactions weekly. The King had quickly found a suitable task for the handsome hero after hearing a bit of his backstory and recognizing the relationship he had with the recently reunited royal princess. He didn't want to send Eugene away, so he'd simply relocated him for the time being.

Rapunzel missed him, not that she'd really been around him all that much to begin with, but their adventure together had brought her closer to him than she'd ever _truly_ been with any other human being. Yet, as she hurriedly changed into a plain, pale green dress for the day, before the servant women would arrive and nitpick or fuss over each detail, Rapunzel was certain that the absence of Eugene was to do with her gloom.

Nodding to herself in the mirror, the brunette fingered the gleaming crown which sat safely on a pillow near the lamp on her nightstand. She still didn't feel quite worthy to be wearing the highly-coveted accessory, but the King and Queen insisted she do so, as it was her birth right. After a deep sigh and a reassuring swallow, Rapunzel left her quarters for the morning, making sure to tell her advisor that seeing Eugene Fitzherbert was priority number one for the day's events.

* * *

"Seriously, little man, a hammer. Not a nail. Not a saw. Hammer. That heavy one with the rubber on the end. There ya' go. Thanks, pal." Eugene grasped a nail from his side-satchel and pounded a plank of wood into a support beam, smirking in satisfaction as he stepped back, eyeing an exceptionally short handyman next to him. "What do you think, Blakey? Lookin' good, huh?"

The tiny blonde-haired boy shrugged, "It looks okay, but what about the rest?"

Eugene let out a breath and lifted the young man onto his shoulders, surveying a large room in need of more labor, as the panels he'd just put up were the first of many. He'd been given a task of entertaining the residents of the kingdom's orphanage while their usual caretaker was on a brief holiday. During his stay at the aged location, he'd noticed their former building to be in dire need of repairs. Bringing them up to the King, he'd been given the financial resources and architects to replace the gloomy, outdated center into a positive, renovated one. He was surprisingly enjoying the change from thieving to humanitarian work.

The orphans were temporarily taken to the place that had held Rapunzel captive for eighteen years, as it was the only place anyone could find large enough and available to hold thirty-some children. There was plenty of space outside for them to run and occupy their time, and several women had volunteered to be additional supervision during their relocation.

In the meantime, Eugene had received a basic carpentry lesson and had been given a few promised hired hands, but they hadn't showed up when he wanted to start working. Instead, he found one of the boys aching to be away from Rapunzel's old tower, and put him to work as his 'official assistant.' Proud of the title, little orphan Blake had quickly become attached to the tall hero.

"Come on, little man, let's get some breakfast and hopefully help will be here when we get back. What sounds good?"

Blake put a finger to his lips, then said through his lisp made by missing baby teeth, "Eggs and ham!"

They started to walk away from the worksite when Blake strained his eyes into the distance and excitedly tugged Eugene's brown locks, earning a grimace until he shouted, "The Princess is coming! The Princess is coming!"

"Rapunzel?" The former thief felt a smile forming as the character still a hundred feet in the distance broke away from the guards that were accompanying her and ran towards him, giggling as she met him in a tight hug, mindful of the little boy balanced on his shoulders. "Hey, Sunshine," He kissed the top of her head.

She blushed and nestled her face into his chest. He'd given up calling her any names pertaining to her blonde locks after her hair had changed color, as it was a painful reminder of something she'd lost. Rapunzel hadn't said much in regards to losing over seventy feet in hair, but Eugene knew she must have missed it to an extent.

Instead, he'd bestowed the name of "Sunshine" upon his not-girlfriend. She lit up his life, and still had the sun's power within her, so it seemed fitting. Rapunzel would blush whenever it was said, so he assumed that she liked it.

"I miss you," She said quietly into his blue vest.

"I miss you, too," He breathed as the crowd of palace guards closed in around them, along with common folk who'd followed them the distance in curiosity of what were their princess was going. "Any chance we can ditch the men in red, here? I was about to take this munchkin to breakfast. Want to come?"

She nodded, turning to the group that had accompanied her. "Eugene will see to it that I arrive back at the palace safely...Um...Perhaps you could...leave us?" Rapunzel cringed, not knowing the proper way to ask to be given privacy or to dismiss her troops.

"We have strict orders from the King not to leave you alone, Princess," One said, his arms still at his sides.

"But I won't be alone. I have Eugene, and my father trusts him. I'll be back before evening." She pleaded with her wide green eyes, and when a white horse moved to the front of the group, tilting his head back in the direction of the palace, the guards turned towards it. "Thanks, Max!" Rapunzel pet his snout appreciatively. The horse whinnied and turned to Eugene, giving a threatening look of _keep her safe_ before following his troops back to the palace.

"To the Snuggly Duckling?" He asked once everyone had left them in a moment of peace. Rapunzel agreed, she was quite fond of the shady place. "Sorry about the additional company," He shifted his gaze towards the little boy on his shoulders. "I didn't know I'd be seeing you."

"Oh, he's fine. What's his name?" Rapunzel inquired, glancing up at the five-year-old.

"I'm Blake!" The boy peeped up, scrambling down and dropping from Eugene's back to the concrete. He bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess!"

The former blonde melted at the sight, taking the little hand that was offered her while Eugene took the other. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Blake! Are you helping Eugene build up the new orphanage?"

"Yeah! I'm his Official Assistant! I'm a big help, right, Eugene?"

He ruffled the little helper's hair and smiled widely. "Blake, you're the best help I could ask for."

The trio made the journey across the bridge and through a forest, as Eugene spoke of his plans for renovation while they veered off the beaten path towards the building that was familiar to both Rapunzel and Eugene, but had Blake slowing down.

"What's wrong, little man?"

He stopped completely when two scruffy, large men walked out of the pub towards them. "It's okay, pal. We'll take good care of you. Some of these people look kinda creepy, but they're actually very nice."

The five-year-old swallowed hard as they opened the door and were greeted by all kinds of ruffians, making his little blue eyes bug out of his head while he hid behind the former Flynn Ryder.

Rapunzel took pity on him and lifted his light frame on her hip, carrying him to a table and sitting him safely between herself and her not-boyfriend as one of their less-than-innocent acquaintances took their order.

"And for the little traveler here, what would you like?" Blake hid his face in Rapunzel's dress, making her giggle and rub his back while Eugene answered for him. "For my princess?"

"I'll have whatever he's having." Gunther, the man with a dream to do interior design, nodded and told the three their meal would be up shortly, leaving the adults to comfort the little boy trying to hide his way out of the Snuggly Duckling.

"Blake," Rapunzel said in sing-song. "It's alright. Sometimes, things look a whole lot scarier than what they are. Some of these guys might look a bit...dreadful, but deep down, they are people just like you and me. See that guy over there, in the corner?" Blake chanced a peek and nodded. "He actually likes to sew sweaters, and over there? That's Fang...he puts on puppet shows." Her eyes lit up in an idea, "Would you like to see one?" Blake shrugged and enthusiastically, Rapunzel called, "Fang! Over here!" The brutal looking man ran towards them, sending Blake diving back behind the Princess. "I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to put on a puppet show for my little friend here?"

Fang grinned and stretched out a hand for the orphan, who looked from Eugene to Rapunzel and back. They both nodded encouragingly and with a brave breath, he followed the former thug to the shadow box to the left of their table.

"Whew, good call," Eugene raised an eyebrow. "A little bit of alone time."

Rapunzel let out a long sigh and raised a hand to twirl a strand of hair, only to grab at nothing. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed, eyes downcast as she bit her lip.

"Hey...what's wrong, Sunshine? You've lost your happy glow. Things not going so well at the palace?" He reached to tug her close to his body, rubbing her back while she turned towards him in an awkward side-hug.

She shook her head against his vest, "Eugene...I'm just...I'm just...I don't even have words to describe how I'm feeling. I'm horrible at being a princess, I'm still not used to my hair, every day when I look in the mirror, I see all of the things that Mother used to tell me as coming true, and—"

"Stop, Rapunzel..." The former Flynn Ryder couldn't believe the words coming out of his not-girlfriend's mouth. "Don't hold anything to the lies that Gothel told you. I don't know what she said—"

"That I'm gullible, naive, chubby, ditzy, sloppy, immature, clumsy—"

"No, no, no—"

"You're only saying that because you like me, Eugene. I'm not _that_ gullible—"

"No, Rapunzel! Listen to me, Sunshine. You're not any of those things. Even if you were, it wouldn't matter. You've got a whole kingdom, mom, dad, and a not-so-bad-looking guy who think the world of you." She flushed and attempted to pull away from him, but his strong arms kept her still. "Maybe you don't know everything about the world yet, but that's only because you've seen so little of it."

Her eyes fell again, and she felt a lump rise in her throat. "I'm afraid I'm never going to get to see the rest of the world."

Eugene twisted in the seat, pulling her back so he could see her face. "Do they have you cooped up in that palace all day?"

She shrugged. "A bit...I've got all these teachers and go to meetings and have fancy dinners and...I'm just..."

"Overwhelmed?"

"I guess...Eugene, I also think...part of the problem is, that I miss you. Don't feel bad, please...but I really think I need to spend more time with you. Besides Pascal, you were my first friend that I've ever had...and..."

He was quiet, realizing the truth of her statement. "Rapunzel, I would love to spend more time with you. In any way that I can. I've missed you, too." He chuckled, playing with a strand of her brown hair and sneaking a peak at Blake, who was wildly laughing at the marionettes on display. "Last night, I told the kids at the orphanage the story of Flynn Rider and The Princess of Corona."

Her eyes lit up for the first time that day. "You did? Did they like it? Did they know you were talking about us?"

"They loved it, but they wanted to know how it ended. Blake's little sister said that the story wasn't over."

"And why is that?" Rapunzel asked, spinning in her seat to take one of his hands into her tiny palms, stroking the outside with her thumbs.

"She says that a Princess story isn't over until the Princess is married to the boy she dreamed about and lives happily ever after."

The former blonde blushed and let a smile wash over her face. "I might have everything I ever wanted, but I guess I'm not quite to happily ever after yet, huh?"

Eugene huffed a little, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin over his rough hands. "Rapunzel, the first day I met you, you said your life was just beginning. That the first day you were out of that tower was the first _real_ day of your life. As a bookworm, I think you know that it takes awhile to get to happily ever after."

* * *

Rapunzel spent the afternoon assisting Eugene with the early phases of construction on the new orphanage. The carpenters who'd shown up to help attempted on insisting that manual labor was not the duty of a princess, but she'd proudly said it was her duty to help her people, no matter what their age.

The sun was slowly beginning its decent in the early evening sky, and the construction crew left with a promise of returning in the morning. Blake had left in the early afternoon when a nap was calling his name, leaving the hero and the princess truly alone for the first time that day.

Rapunzel wiped her brow with the back of her wrist and smiled up at Eugene, reaching her fingers to his cheek to brush a smudge of dust away. He captured them before she could bring her hand to her side, and pressed a firm kiss to her knuckles, then wound his hand around hers as they walked silently in the direction of the castle.

"Rapunzel, I want you to promise me something." He said seriously as they were some five minutes away.

"What's that?" She asked quietly as her green eyes sought his chocolate ones.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never take the things Gothel said to heart. She was a wicked woman who used you for her own gain, and kept you away from your life for eighteen years. There isn't a single reason that you should think that the hateful words she said to you are true. When you look in the mirror," He paused their walk and turned to face her, cupping her face with one hand and letting the other get tangled in the back of her short brown hair, "When you look in the mirror, I want you to see what I see. Which is a beautiful, competent Princess, who can do anything she sets her mind to, and will make a great leader."

Rapunzel let tears fall at his words, which he wiped away with his thumb. She hugged him tightly, and he embraced her with just as much feeling in return. "Thank you, Eugene. I promise I'll try to see myself as the princess I am."

He kissed the top of her head and together, they made their way into the front doors, greeted by guards and were escorted into Rapunzel's chambers to wash for dinner with the King and Queen.

Supper went from a stuffy to a fun affair when Eugene was around. He took away most of the awkwardness that lingered between Rapunzel and her parents, leaving them all in fits of laughter between bites.

"So, how's the construction coming along?" The King questioned, politely spearing his meat.

"Pretty well...Rapunzel was a big help today," Eugene raised an eyebrow in her direction, making her flush.

"You were building?" The Queen asked surprisedly, "I thought you were supposed to be fitted for your gown this afternoon?"

The Princess flushed deeper, keeping her eyes down, not wanting to see if there was disappointment in her mother's. "I, um...had my schedule rearranged. That's tomorrow. I just...I...Really wanted to see Eugene, I'm sorry, I won't—"

"Oh, oh Rapunzel, I wasn't scolding," The Queen became flustered, "I was just wondering if you had done that as well. I want you to have priority over myself for your dress to be exactly the way you want it to be. I've been to plenty of balls, but since this is your first, I want it to be special for you."

"Really?" Rapunzel slid her chair back and crossed the stone to give her mother a hug, not caring that it was probably against the dinnertime code. "Thank you, mother."

The Queen's return embrace was engulfing as she held her daughter close, still trying to make up for eighteen years of not being able to have done so. "Anything for you, my dear," She pulled back and gently stroked Rapunzel's cheek before the brunette sat back in her seat. "And of course, the ball is still another week away, so you don't have to rush, but the sooner you're measured, the sooner they can make your dress."

"I...could always make my own," The teen mused, staring at the food which had lost its flavor after her unnecessary apology,

"Surely you could, darling." The Queen smiled softly, not wanting to stifle her daughter's creativity. "But just keep in mind, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. Oh, and Rapunzel, don't forget to ask a young gentleman to accompany you." She winked in Eugene's direction and Rapunzel laughed, standing once again and kneeling playfully.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, I would be most honored if you would join me next Saturday for the ball."

He sucked in a breath and rolled his eyes sideways. "I don't know, Princess, I'll have to check my schedule—"

He was cut off with a most regal slap to the arm as Rapunzel stood and jokingly pouted until he pulled her into his lap with a laugh. "Of course I'll go with you, Sunshine. I wouldn't dream of you taking any other man."

She squeaked in excitement and tossed her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He placed one hand appropriately on her lower back, then silently encouraged her to move to her own seat for the sake of their company.

"So, what's the occasion for the gala?"

The King cleared his throat and responded, "It's a celebration that's held every ten years in commemoration of peace years between our kingdom of Corona and our neighbors to the east, the kingdom of Joyas. This year marks two hundred and seventy years of being war-free. That's something to celebrate considering the history of violence between us."

"What happened before?" Rapunzel asked, genuinely interested in her people's history.

"Well, for centuries, we were at constant warfare with one another. The Joyan people had accused thieves from Corona of stealing some of most priceless treasure. No thieves were ever found, but neither was the treasure, so you can see where the problem arose. Tensions continued to grow, and one day, the King of Joyas, King Grayson the Second, issued a decree of war against Corona. Many believe his wife, Demelza, was to blame for issuing the decree, for legend has it, she was the one who had the treasure stolen and hidden for herself."

Rapunzel's eyes were wide with curiosity. "What happened next, Father?"

The King beamed at his daughter, happy to see her taking such an interest in Coronian history. "The war was primarily naval, as both our kingdoms' mainlands are on islands. For ten years, during the reign of Grayson the Second, the fighting stayed on the seas. It wasn't until he was murdered that the war moved onto land."

"Who killed him?" Eugene questioned, wrapped in the story.

"There is no proof of this, but most history books say that it was Demelza. The story is told that he discovered his wife was the one who had stolen the treasure, and that he had started a war with a neighboring country for nothing. Apparently, he was going to call back his troops and surrender, but Demelza didn't like that. One morning, his servants came to wake him, and Grayson was covered in his own blood. He'd been stabbed to death."

Eugene shivered and Rapunzel quietly reached for his hand under the table as the King continued to tell the story. "The whole kingdom was in uproar. They were convinced it was one of the Coronian thieves that they'd never found. So, with Demelza now in charge of the country, she quickly had the troops infiltrate our kingdom. Countless died, and eventually, they reached the palace. At the time, our King, Courtland, had smartly moved his wife and daughter out of the castle and into hiding. The King was killed, as were the servants who were acting as his family."

"That's horrible!" Rapunzel gasped, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't tight in Eugene's grasp.

"Indeed, it was very tragic. But this is war, my dear. Sometimes...it's just the way things happen. We are very fortunate to have not had a battle to fight since I've been in charge."

"But, those servants...they...they didn't deserve to die," Rapunzel shook her head. "Please tell me the war was over, then?"

The King leaned back and sighed. "Not yet. See, Courtland didn't have time to prepare his militia to fight against the warriors on land. So, for a while, the Joyan people thought we'd surrendered after Courtland died. But, in reality, we were building an underground army, trained by his remaining wife and daughter, along with his daughter's husband, Lawson. Courtland's wife sacrificed her Queen title in order to make Lawson and her daughter King and Queen. Once the army was built up, Lawson engaged a counterattack on Joyas. In that, Demelza was killed, but her son was just as wicked of a ruler. Thus, the war went on, one attack against another, for nearly three hundred years."

"All of this because a selfish queen took her own people's jewels?" Rapunzel was clearly in shock at the cruelty of the former leaders.

"Unfortunately, yes. And while thankfully, the war was ended when one of our Princesses, Elisabeth, married into Joyas royal family. She has been previously married to the King's son, but he lost his life fighting in the war. If it weren't for her sacrifice, we'd probably still be fighting today."

"Why did she do that? Isn't that...wrong?" Rapunzel didn't understand, "I thought you married someone because you love them, not because you have to!"

"Usually, one does marry out of love, my dear," The Queen spoke up, "But sometimes, a member of the royal family has to do what is best for their people, rather than what is best for themselves."

"Yes," The King interjected, finishing the story, "That is why Elisabeth married the young King of Joyas, Mattias. It is unknown whether it was a happy relationship, but no matter what it was, it did end the fighting between our kingdoms, and we have been at peace for two hundred and seventy years."

Rapunzel swallowed hard and squeezed Eugene's hand. "I...I hope our kingdom doesn't fall into war anytime soon."

The King slid his chair back and walked around the table, smiling at his daughter and inviting her into a warm embrace. "I hope the same, my dear. I hope the same." She didn't let go right away, instead, hid her face in his neck briefly. "The good news is, right now, we have no signs of approaching war. Hopefully, all will remain at peace."

She pulled away and ran both hands through her short hair before smiling at both parents and Eugene.

"Oh!" The Queen stood as well, "I almost forgot...the two of you are going to have to schedule some dance lessons."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "Dance...lessons?"

"Well of course! You two are going to be starting the ball," She laughed softly at their surprised faces. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as you might think. Just be sure to take some time in the next week to meet with one of our trainers. And Eugene, you'll have to be measured for something to wear to the ball as well." The King took his wife's hand. "I suppose we'll be heading off for the evening. Will we be seeing you before you're off to bed, Rapunzel?"

The youngest member of the royal family nodded and assured them she'd stop by their chambers before going to sleep. They left the room, giving Eugene the opportunity to tug Rapunzel into his lap and hug her tightly.

She sighed and melted into him, making herself comfortable as her head rested on his shoulder. "Sorry...about...all that."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You've got to be a princess. I understand. So long as you're allowed to have me around, I'll be here."

Rapunzel blinked, gazing at him questioningly. "What do you mean, allowed to have me here?"

Eugene kissed her cheek. "I did spend the last four years of my life as a thief. And I'm nothing close to being a member of the royal family. I'm glad your parents are letting me stick around, but if they change their minds..."

"They won't Eugene," Rapunzel stood and pulled him up, walking them towards her corridor. "I think they know that you and I have something...special."

They paused outside her door and Eugene wrapped her in another hug, kissing her neck and cheek. "Alright, Princess. I've got to go read a bedtime story to thirty little munchkins. Am I going to see you in the morning?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be sure to come by again," She kissed his cheek in return and stood on her tiptoes to let their forehead brush briefly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Rapunzel opened her door and they softly said goodnight. Once he was out of her line of vision, she sighed and let the door slam shut as she flopped back into the same bed she'd struggled to get out of some twelve hours earlier.

She gasped upon spotting a turned-purple chameleon on her bedspread, curled up and snoozing lightly. "Pascal! Where have you been all day?"

The usually green creature stretched and chirped, tilting his head towards the window and sighing quite contentedly as his eyelids dropped.

"Did you meet somebody?" He stood and moved on his back legs in a dancing gesture before falling backwards dramatically, with a leg over his forehead.

"Aw! I'm so excited for you! When do I get to meet the lovely lady?"

He chirped again and Rapunzel nodded. "Oh, right...you don't want to rush things, that's fine...But let me tell you, you missed quite the day..."

With that, she quickly removed her day clothes and laid against the mound of pillows against her headboard as she described the details of the conversation she'd had at the Snuggly Duckling, working on a construction project, promising Eugene she'd stop feeling as though Gothel were whispering in her ear, and then dinner with her parents.

"Every day is another adventure, Pascal. I love it, really, I do...but...I wish it would slow down, just a little. I'm exhausted," She stretched and yawned, leaning against the stack of pillows without bothering to nestle beneath the blankets, feeling she was leaving the conscious world in a much better spirit than she'd greeted it with, mostly thanks to Eugene Fitzherbert. "Goodnight..."

Shortly after she fell asleep, the Queen crept into the spacious bedroom with a loving smile, happy to see her daughter already in bed instead of wanting her short hair combed out as she usually enjoyed before drifting off. Taking a neatly folded quilt from the edge of the bed, the mother covered Rapunzel and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, whispering, "Sleep well, love."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Much, much more to come!

**Beta Search**: I'm new to the _Tangled_ fandom and could use a beta reader, someone who knows _Tangled_ inside-and-out. I'm looking for someone who has relatively decent grammar skills (although it's usually not an issue) and is willing to read over for in-character-ness and other things of the sort. I prefer a twenty-four hour turnaround time, and I always credit my beta! If you think you'd be interested, please let me know via review or PM! This means you'll get a new chapter at least two to three days before it's posted!

Thank you all for reading! Reviews would be lovely (although I'd never ask ;D ).


End file.
